


Primae Noctis

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fantasy, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Ackles of Stonemere seldom gets directly involved with his subjects' lives, and yet he is the one arranging Jared's marriage to a girl from town. Jared has no idea what to expect when the lord arrives at the wedding feast with a surprising demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primae Noctis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiercelynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/gifts).



> I know that Primae Noctis is not historically accurate, but it's too good not to write fic about!  
> Jared is 17, Jensen is 28.

Jared looked down at himself, the fine clothes so very different from anything he had ever worn before. He couldn't help but feel stifled in them.

"You look good," Jared's mother said, a proud smile on her lips. "I'm sure Margaret will be very pleased to see you."

At the sound of his betrothed's name, Jared couldn't hold back a wince and he was grateful that his mother didn't chastise him for it. It wasn't that he disliked Margaret in any way, but he didn't particularly like her either. He couldn't see how he was supposed to have anything in common with a girl who spent as much as time as possible by the well gossiping with other girls.

"I just don't see why the _entire_ town has to come," Jared sighed, not caring how whiny he sounded.

"Lord Ackles arranged this wedding," Sharon pointed out, as if Jared really needed to be reminded of that. "The joining of our family and the Carnet family will mean a bettering of our position and will gain us some new land, as well as strengthen the connection between the farmers and the townspeople and…"

Jared tuned her out in favor of looking down at his too-tight pants and thinking about the way embroidery on his shirt made his chest itch. He didn't know why Lord Ackles had decided he should marry Margaret. The Lord very seldom got so directly involved with the relationships of his subjects and as far as Jared was concerned Lord Ackles had no reason to involve himself with the Jared's own life. Jared didn't care that his family had the biggest farm or that the Carnets had both land and ran the town mill; he knew all that already, but he still wasn't sure he liked what he was being forced into. Not that he had a say in anything; it wasn't as if he could tell his mom that he thought Margaret's older brother was prettier than she was. Some things just weren't spoken of.

"Do you think he'll be there?" he asked, not caring where his mother was in her ramblings.

"Who? Lord Ackles?" Sharon smiled and straightened her back. "That would be a great honor for our family."

She reached up to adjust her wimple, an action that Jared thought she was barely aware of, and he sighed, looking down at himself once more. He knew there was no point for him to protest-- nothing he could say would change Lord Ackles's decision. He wasn't looking forward to the life that lay in front of him.

"I will go outside, ensure that the maids are finished making the dinner for the wedding celebration, we can't run late. Even less so if Lord Ackles decides to join us. Oh, the thought!"

Jared watched as his mother smoothed out her skirts before leaving the room, mumbling quietly to herself. He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair, not caring that he was messing it up. Looking out at the window, he could see all the people gathered for the wedding and he shook his head. None of them were really there for him, he was sure of it. He was nothing but the middle child of richest farmer in the area, not set to inherit anything. The only reason that people were gathered was because of the Lord had arranged the wedding in question.

Maybe it was for the best. Being married to Margaret wasn't necessarily what Jared wanted but it was what was expected of him, to become the good husband and maybe one day take over the Carnet family's mill, that he didn't really care about. It wasn't the life he wanted, but his life had never really been his to decide anyway. At least this way people wouldn't ever find out what thoughts lingered in his mind.

"Mother says that everything is ready."

Jeff was dressed in his finest clothes as well, although his were not embroidered the way that Jared's own wedding outfit was. His brother's marriage clothing had been even more elaborate and Jared was grateful he was the younger son, not forced into the garish extravagancy of the firstborn, even though it now looked like his wedding would draw the bigger crowd.

"Why me?" Jared asked the only person he could really dare to voice such questions to.

"I doubt anyone knows that, little brother," Jeff said with a shrug. "But Margaret is a nice girl, and living in town will suit you better than life here at the farm. You never liked it here, Jared."

The words were true, even though Jared had never admitted so to anyone. He should have known that the brother he had always admired would be able to see right through him.

"Come," Jeff said, holding the door open for Jared. "Mother asked me to bring you there."

Jared's legs felt heavy as he followed his brother outside, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks as every eye turned to watch him as he made his way to where the priest was waiting. He wanted to tug at the embroidered tunic, wanted to be anywhere than where he was, but that wasn't an option. At least he didn't have to get married inside the church. He was grateful for that, even though he wasn't sure how his mother had talked the priest into allowing for an outdoor ceremony. Two hassocks were put down in front of the priest and Jared took his place beside one of them, fidgeting slightly as the crowd fell silent. They all turned to watch as Margaret came outside, bright red hair catching in the sun. Jared couldn't deny that his bride was a very pretty girl but he felt no attraction toward her. Margaret looked up at him from behind her thin veil and he saw her cheeks turn pink before her gaze fell down to the ground. Her hand rested on her father's arm as Mister Carnet led her towards where Jared was waiting and Jared felt himself tremble as he accepted Margaret's hand in his.

"Thank you all that have gathered here today for this joyous ceremony under the sky of God, his sun shining down on this union," the priest started and Jared turned towards him, Margaret's hand delicate in his.

-¤-

Being married didn't feel different.

Then again, it had only been an hour since the ceremony had ended and, in all honesty, Jared didn't remember much of what had happened since they had knelt together in front of the priest. Margaret hadn't said much, not since their first very chaste kiss as a married couple or during the dinner following it. Jared had an idea why, though, if the way she looked at one of the young men in attendance was any indication and for the first time he realized that he wasn't the only one that had been pushed into a marriage not of his own choosing.

"He's here!"

The first call was followed by a series of low murmurs; it was as if a ripple had gone through the gathered, stilling the celebration that everyone but the two newlywed seemed so interested in.

There was only one person that could attract that kind of attention and Jared found himself straining to see better as a lavish carriage stopped at the gate to the Padalecki farm, two black horse neighing and throwing their heads side to side as the coachman stepped down and ran his hand over their smooth flanks.

"Lord Ackles came to our wedding?" He heard Margaret gasp beside him, standing up as well.

Jared wasn't surprised to see his mother beaming with pride as the carriage door opened and the Lord of Stonemere stepped outside. Even though the good Lord had arranged the wedding, no one had really expected him to actually grace them with his presence. Jared hadn't seen Lord Ackles for years; there was too much to do on their farm for him to venture into town very often and the man that stood before him now had very little in common with what vague memories Jared had.

Lord Ackles had only been a year older than Jared was now, back when he had first taken up his position. Ten years later, he was in every inch a lord and not the young man that had taken up the lordship mere weeks after his eighteenth birthday. All the feelings that Jared hadn't been able to feel for Margaret soared to life within him and suddenly Jared was glad for the length of his tunic, if not for the tightness of his pants.

"Lord Ackles," the newlyweds' parents greeted, bowing low to the ground.

"Welcome," Gerald Padalecki said. "Can we get you anything, my Lord?"

The Lord looked like he was about to say something, his eyes looking over the people gathered, only to come to a stop when they reached Jared and Margaret. Jared didn't think he was imagining the sudden tension. Two guards had been riding next to Lord Ackles' carriage but they dismounted and moved to flanked their Lord's side as he moved forward, the guests parting to grant him way. He stopped right in front of Jared and his bride, and Jared knew he should say something but his voice caught in his throat as his gaze fell down to the ground.

"Lord Ackles," he heard Margaret breathe out.

Green eyes snapped over to her and when Jared looked over, he saw a deep blush stain her cheeks. But the Lord turned from her to look at Jared once more, and when he spoke, his voice was loud and clear enough for everyone in attendance to hear him.

"I claim the right of Primae Noctis."

Loud gasps rang out and Jared could hear Margaret's scared whimper by his side. It wasn't as if he didn't understand her worry. As far as Jared knew, it was the first time that the Lord had demanded the Right of the First Night and he wasn't sure what to think of it happening now. His bride was beautiful and he knew some might think it an honor but it still left a bad taste in his mouth to think of the Lord bedding her. The next words, however, changed everything.

"I claim my right and I demand that the groom come with me."

The words were met with stunned silence before the crowd erupted into frantic whispers and half-voiced questions.

"Sir?" Gerald Padalecki asked, even as Jared's mind struggled to make sense of the words.

"I'm sure no one has any objections?" Lord Ackles asked and there was no mistaking the edge of steel in his words.

"Of course not, my Lord," Gerald said quickly, taking a step back when the guards let their hands fall down to the hilts of their swords.

"Then I expect my demand to be met. Now."

Without another word, the Lord turned and walked towards the carriage once more, and while one of the guards followed him, hand still on his sword, the other held back and looked pointedly at Jared. There was nothing he could say to stop it, nothing to change what was about to happen. When he looked to Margaret, she refused to meet his eye. Jared had no doubt that she was relieved and he couldn't blame her for it--had their positions been swapped, he was sure he would feel the same as well. As it was, he had no choice but to allow the guard to guide him towards the carriage. Jared kept his eyes on his feet, refusing to look up and see the pitying looks he was sure to find on the faces of the wedding guests. Worry settled into a hard knot in the pit of his belly and by the time he climbed into the carriage, his legs felt as if they were made by lead, weighing down each step. Still, he didn't dare to hesitate before stepping inside. The door was closed behind him, leaving him alone with Lord Ackles.

"What is your name?"

The words surprised Jared and he looked up from where he had been staring at his own hands on his lap. Lord Ackles was watching him, green eyes focused on him in a way that made Jared squirm. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could manage an answer.

"J-jared," he stuttered. "But...I thought you know my name…"

"Why should I know your name?" Lord Ackles asked, one eyebrow raised.

"But you arranged this," Jared pointed out, frowning. "This marriage, me and Margaret… I thought you… I'm sorry. I shouldn't make assumptions."

To his surprise, the lord laughed, a rich sound that was much too loud for their confined space. Jared tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine.

"I guess that is accurate, in a matter of speaking," Lord Ackles agreed. "The Carnets approached me with a marriage suggestion that would strengthen the area and I agreed to back them up."

That was not the answer Jared had expected and he found himself frozen in place, disappointment filling him when he realized that the arranged marriage had very little to do with him or his family. He hated the thought of being reduced to nothing but a pawn in the games of the townspeople.

"Do you plan to ask my name?" Lord Ackles asked with a smirk.

"No," Jared answered before he could think things through. "I mean. I know your name. Everyone knows your name."

"Then say it."

Jared bit down on his lower lip, hesitating, and he could see the lord tracking the movement, eyes darkening, and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"I can't, sir," Jared protested. "You're…"

"Giving you a command. Say my name."

"Jensen," Jared breathed out, wincing when he heard his own voice.

A mere commoner was not supposed to speak the lord's name like that. He felt his cheeks heat up but Lord Ackles looked pleased with him, motioning for Jared to take a seat beside him instead of sitting on the opposite bench in the carriage. It might have been a silent command, but it was a command nonetheless, and Jared pushed himself up to sit down beside the man, only to fall sideways when the carriage took a sharp turn. There was no way for him to regain his balance before he had landed across Lord Ackles' lap and strong arms wrapped around him to steady him.

"Not what I had intended, but I can work with this."

Before Jared had the time to ask just what the Lord meant, he found himself being pulled up until he was straddling strong thighs, feeling the warmth of Lord Ackles' body against his own. Jared gasped when he a warm mouth pressed against his own. Suddenly ,he was reminded of that surge of arousal he had felt when he first saw the man, cock swelling in his pants, and Jared knew that the Lord would be able to feel his body's reaction. Big hands spread over his back, pulling him even closer, and Jared gasped when he felt one hand slide down to curve over his ass.

"Sir," Jared gasped, trying to push away.

"You know my name, use it."

"Jensen," Jared breathed out ,and for some reason, the use of a name instead of a title went a long ways to calming Jared down and when he was pulled in closer again, he didn't fight it.

Jensen's tongue found its way in between Jared's lips, the tip of it touching his before pushing deeper and Jared found himself scooting forward to feel even more. It shouldn't be this way; he shouldn't feel such mind-numbing arousal in the arms of another man on his own wedding day but there was no denying it. Jared had been fighting against his forbidden feelings for years, but none of that mattered when Jensen tilted his head to the side to better gain access to kissing Jared breathless.

"Sir, we've arrived."

The call from the couchman was enough to make them pull apart. Jared raised one hand to his own kiss-swollen lips as he stared, shocked, at Jensen before looking down to see where both their erections were visible against the fabric of their too-tight pants.

"We're at the castle," Jensen said, reaching up to drag the pad of his thumb over Jared's lower lip. "I don't plan to show you around; we'll save that for later. Come now, I will show you my quarters at least."

Jensen's mouth on his had made him to feel like the world outside had faded away, but when he was forced to go outside, Jared was struck by what they had done. What he had _allowed_ the Lord to do to him, and he pushed away fast, practically falling out the carriage when one of the guards opened the door.

"Do you require our presence further?" One of the guards asked.

"No, Stephen," Lord Ackles said with a shake of his head. "Just follow me to the doors to my rooms and then you are free for the night."

Jared could do nothing but follow as they made their way up the stairs to the castle, walking through corridors where their boots sounded loud against the stone flooring. They didn't stop until they reached a wide set of double doors.

"Come, Jared," the lord demanded, opening the door and ushering Jared inside.

Nothing in his life could have prepared him for seeing the Lord's living quarters, so very different from the rooms at the farm. Jared's mouth fell open when he took in soft rugs covering the floor and furnishings so beautiful Jared thought them fit for the king and not a lord. He wanted to stop, to take it all in, run his hands over the smooth wood, but before he could think too much about his surroundings, he felt the Lord step up behind him, his body a furnace against Jared's back.

"Primae Noctis," the lord said. "My right to bed you before anyone else, even your bride. Tell me truthfully, Jared, has anyone had this before me?"

His hand on Jared's ass left no question as to what _this_ was and Jared jumped slightly when warm fingers brushed over the cleft of his ass through the soft cloth separating them.

"No," Jared admitted, because with the lord pressed so close against him, there way no way he would believe a lie.

"That pretty little wife of yours... does she make you feel like this?"

Shame made Jared squeeze his eyes shut, but once more, he was only able to speak the truth.

"No," he whispered. "Nothing like this."

Suddenly he found himself spun around, and before he could understand what was happening, he found himself pushed down on a huge bed, softer than anything he had rested on in his life. He couldn’t really take it all in because he found himself pressed down by Lord Ackles' weight.

"I've never claimed my right before, but I had to have you. I knew I could give you everything that Margaret Carnet will never be able to."

"My lord," Jared groaned when he felt a knee push his legs apart, making a space for the lord.

"No, you don't get to call me that. You know my name and you will use it."

"Lord… Jensen."

"Yes," Jensen said, and the word was a deep purr. "I'll show you just how good a first night can be."

All thoughts of the wedding or the bride he had left behind faded when Jensen's mouth once more covered his, tongue pushing in deep and devouring. Jared gasped, his hands rising up to cling to Jensen. He thought that the man might take offense to his subject touching him like that but Jensen just kissed him deeper and Jared couldn't really stop himself from pulling him closer. It was everything that was forbidden, all the things he had never allowed himself to long for, and now he was being ordered to explore it all.

"You're allowed to enjoy this," Jensen said, as if he had been reading Jared's mind. "In fact, I intend to make sure you're enjoying everything I do to you."

Jared's mind was buzzing with arousal when Jensen pushed one hand up under Jared's tunic, strong fingers trailing over warm skin. Jensen knew just where to touch to make every part of Jared's body feel more alive than it ever had before. He had never known that anything could feel as good as having Jensen's fingers move over his body, fingertips brushing over nipples and trailing down Jared's ribs until he was shivering from all the sensations coursing through him.

Jensen stripped him out of the wedding clothes, throwing them carelessly to the floor, and Jared thought he should care about them but he couldn't, not with Jensen stepping away from the bed to peel out of his own perfect clothing. Jared felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched fine clothes being pushed aside to reveal pale skin, tight pants pushed down until Jensen was standing naked in front of Jared. Fear coiled in his belly when he saw the thick length of Jensen's cock, beads of pre-come gathered at the tip. Jared couldn't understand how something like that would fit inside of him without a lot of pain.

"Look at me, Jared," Jensen demanded and Jared looked up at him, seeing heat in green eyes. "Is this what you dreamt about when you laid in your bed? Hard muscles instead of soft curves? I saw it in the way you looked at me when I arrived at your wedding feast."

"No one knows," Jared mumbled. "It's not… normal…"

"I say differently," Jensen said as he knelt beside Jensen on the bed. "I will make you come so many times you won't be able to get hard again. I will have you crying with how good it is."

The words were too much to take and Jared's own cock twitched with arousal that he _knew_ he shouldn't be feeling. Jensen reached for something on the bedside table, a small jar that smelled sweet and Jared frowned when he saw Jensen dip two fingers inside. When his fingers came back up, glistening with wetness, Jared didn't understand what was happening. Not until Jensen reached down to wrap slick fingers around Jared's cock.

"Oh my God," Jared gasped, hips rocking up into the loose circle of Jensen's hand.

It had never felt that good when he had wrapped his own hand around his cock, that had been nothing but an easy release. Having Jensen's hand on his skin was so much more.

"The oil does make it quite a bit better," Jensen said and Jared thought he could hear the smirk behind the words. "It's good for other things as well."

Jared wanted to protest when Jensen pulled his hand away but instead he bit down on his lower lip as he watched Jensen dip his fingers in the jar again. This time, he didn't go for Jared's cock, instead his fingers dipped lower, brushing over places that had never been touched like that before. Jared had thought about it, had heard the whispers of the men working at the farm, laughs and teasing each other, but he had never dared to act on the desires and half-formed ideas that the rumours had inspired. With Jensen's fingers brushing against furled skin, Jared was sure that he had been missing out.

"Relax," Jensen murmured.

It was easier said than done. He felt one finger pushed inside, touching Jared in ways that no one ever had before. There was a burn as the finger pushed deeper inside and Jared wanted to squirm away from it.

"I'm not sure…" he protested, hands falling down to clench into the sheets.

"It'll feel better," Jensen promised. "Try to relax and I will…"

He didn't get further with his soothing words before that finger brushed against something inside of Jared, making his hips rise up off the bed as he cried out in surprised pleasure. The pleasure that exploded through him was more intense than he would ever have expected and he couldn't stop himself from pushing down on the finger moving inside of him.

"Yeah, just like that," Jensen encouraged him. "Want more?"

Jared didn't know if he wanted more or if it was too much to take, but he couldn't get a word out. He simply gasped as Jensen pushed a second finger inside, spreading him open, and the burn was wiped away by pleasure when those fingers found the spot that made his vision flicker.

"Please, God, please. So good. I never thought it… oh...yes, please, Jensen."

He was barely aware of the words falling from his lips, not when Jensen leaned in and a hot tongue licked from the base of Jared's cock all the way up to the tip. Together with the pleasure from the fingers moving inside of him, Jared could already feel his orgasm building and he had no chance of holding back when Jensen wrapped his lips around Jared's dick. Release slammed into him hard and he felt Jensen swallow around him.

When a third finger was pushed inside, Jared's body was relaxed enough to let it in without any tension.

With one last lick at the head of Jared’s cock, Jensen pulled back, but his fingers were still working inside Jared, massaging the tight muscle and Jared groaned as he melted into the bed, body twitching with the last aftershocks of his orgasm. He wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn't for Jensen to spit the last of Jared's release into his hand, slicking his own cock up with come and saliva before kneeling between Jared's spread legs.

"Gotta have you," Jensen said, the head of his cock pressing against Jared's hole. "Let me in, Jared. Try and relax."

It wasn't as easy as Jared thought it would be. Jensen's fingers were one thing; the hard length of his cock something else completely. The burn was intense and Jared gasped, his whole body tensing up. Jensen stilled, his hands a firm grip on Jared's hips.

"Too much," Jared groaned. "Not sure I can take it."

"You can," Jensen said. "I promise you that you can. Fuck, you feel so good already."

The words warmed Jared, and when he looked up, he saw Jensen staring at him, mouth fallen open in pleasure. It was obvious that the man was struggling not to bury himself inside Jared.

"So big," Jared gasped but he felt his body starting to get used to the stretch.

A small smile stretched Jensen's lips, and when he slowly pushed forward, the pain was replaced with tension and followed by pleasure.

"Just like that--fuck," Jensen gasped, and Jared was sure he would have bruises to show from the way that Jensen's hands grabbed his hips. "Better than I thought it would be. I wanted you the second I saw you, damn, Jared. You're so damn tight around me, tight little hole just pulling me in."

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist, tugging him in closer, and Jensen's hands moved up from Jared's hips, stroking over his belly before finding his nipples. What he hadn't expected was for Jensen to lean forward, one hand cupping the back of Jared's head, and pull him into a deep kiss. The new position made Jensen's cock push against different places inside of Jared and pleasure shot through him, making him gasp and squirm.

"Jensen…"

He wished he could get out more than just the name, wished he could dare to mark Jensen in the same way that he’d left marks on Jared's body, but there was no way he would be able to do that.

"Damn, you're hard again," Jensen groaned, fumbling with one hand between their bodies to get a grip on Jared's cock.

With his dick still sensitive from his first orgasm, it was almost too much and Jared felt himself clench down hard around Jensen, holding him in place. Jensen cursed low under his breath, his hips slamming into Jared and going still as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Please," Jared mumbled, trying to push up against Jensen, but the man's weight kept him in place.

"Please what, Jared?" Jensen asked, still in control of himself even though his voice sounded strained. "Tell me what you want from me."

"More," Jared pleaded. "Fuck, anything just… _more_. Wanna come. Please, my Lord, make me come!"

"Not the right word," Jensen said, circling his hips, and Jared wanted to cry with how good it felt to feel Jensen's cock move inside him.

"Jensen! _Please_ , Jensen. Fuck me!"

At those words, Jensen let go of Jared's cock, shifting slightly to give himself more freedom to take Jared deep and hard. The next snap of his hips made Jared hiss as he was pushed up the bed. There was no respite after that, no moment for him to gather himself together. All he could do was cling to Jensen as he was fucked so hard he knew he would have problems walking the next day, the sound of flesh-on-flesh as Jensen took what pleasure he wanted in Jared's body. Not that he left Jared forgotten; each movement he made caused Jared's pleasure climb higher and higher. Cock was filling him up and Jared had to wonder how he could have reached seventeen years of age without knowing how empty he had been.

"Fuck!"

He felt Jensen's cock swell inside him, twitching as he pulsed his release into Jared's body. That was enough to pull Jared's own orgasm from him, hot come between their bodies. Jared wasn't aware of what he was doing, teeth digging into Jensen's shoulder as he tried to keep his cry of pleasure back.

"So damn tight," he heard Jensen gasp. "Taking me so well, knew you'd like it. Want to be filled up, don't you, Jared? Want to be leaking with my come, tight ass slick with my come."

There was no way for him to protest the dirty words, not when his mind was reduced to how Jensen felt above him and inside him. He let go of Jensen, his tongue licking over the bite mark he had left before he collapsed on the big bed. Jensen pulled out slowly, both of them hissing as their bodies parted and, slowly, Jared started to come back to himself. The first thing he was aware of was Jensen's come leaking from his body. Jared tried to push his legs together, suddenly aware of how he must look spread out on Jensen's bed. Only he couldn't do much with Jensen still above him, strong body between Jared’s legs, and when he looked up, his gaze landed on the red mark his teeth had cut into Jensen's shoulder.

"Oh my God," Jared gasped, eyes going wide with horror. "My Lord, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-- Please don't hurt me. I didn't think-- I didn't…"

Jensen rolled off him but he didn't pull away; instead he laid one arm across Jared's belly, pinning him in place. His other hand moved up to touch the spot where Jared had bitten him.

"You marked me," Jensen said and Jared could feel the blood drain from his face.

Jensen looked surprised, but then a smile spread over his face and he grinned down at Jared.

"You're more feisty than I thought you'd be," Jensen said with a smirk. "Hell, I'm not sure I can let you go back to that little wife of yours. I might need to keep you to myself."

Jared's mouth fell open in surprise. He couldn’t have heard that correctly.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"Would you mind it?" Jensen asked."The wedding isn't valid until it is consummated and you don't want to do that, do you? Wanna fuck Margaret the way I just fucked you?"

Jared's mind was struggling to catch up. He fumbled to tug a sheet up over his body, needing to cover up, but he couldn't hold back a wince as the sheet stuck to the cooling come on his body.

"You're not serious."

It wasn't what he had meant to say, but it was the only thing his mind could come up with. He watched as Jensen sat up on the bed, rolling his shoulders before he suddenly moved to straddle Jared. Jared swallowed thickly, trying to keep his gaze on Jensen's face and not look down at the body on display in front of him, fighting to ignore the way Jensen's cock rested against his belly, already fattening up once more.

"I'm serious," Jensen said, letting his fingers trail over Jared's chest. "You don't want to go back there. I don't want it either. I won't hold you here though. You're free to go if you want but I want more of this."

His smirk turned a soft smile that lit up his eyes and made small wrinkles appear at the corners of them.

"What do you say, Jared? If I promise to show you everything a life in the palace has to offer, would you mind getting a husband instead of a wife?"

-¤-  



End file.
